1) Characterize the pre-obese state with regard to energy expenditure, physical activity and body compostion, 2) Identify environmental and phenotype markers for the development of human obesity, 3) To derive estimates of energy requirements in children based on measurements of energy expenditure, rather than on energy intake data.